


Non Stop Infinite Climax

by Nightwoofking



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Jackass has a dick, This is cause the person it's for like the goo, excessive goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwoofking/pseuds/Nightwoofking
Summary: Jackass has a taste of her own medicine when a strange device she made comes back into her life.





	1. Round 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariosto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariosto/gifts).



> I totally blame my friend for this, they wanted this. this was an exchange cause i wanted them to draw my rare pair and they wanted a story of their rare pair. It worked out great.

A loud, rhythmic thumping reverberated in her ears along with the sound of slapping skin. The bed creaked under their combined weights as it slammed against the wall. White gasped as Jackass continued her relentless movements. A sharp jolt shot through her spine when the rugged android leaned down and bit down on her shoulder. White’s hips jerked up, but it didn’t do much as she was at the mercy of Jackass.

Jackass growled under her breath, from both pleasure and frustration, the noise muffled against her skin. She couldn’t believe those two had used her own god damn invention on her. But she couldn’t be too mad when White was moaning beneath her and clinging to her like her life depended on it. With how long they had been fucking, she could only imagine how tired they would be if not for her device. But that was an issue for probably another hour or so later.

Her stomach clenched as she came yet again inside of White, she didn’t break her rhythm and just continued at the same pace. Fuck was that the 3rd or 4th time? Said android gasped and felt her own orgasm creeping up. Her back arched off the bed and she tried to keep from breaking as he body tensed like a rubber band being pulled taut. 

She was going to make sure that 2B and 9S get the worst jobs possible when this was over. Jackass hungrily pressed their lips together and kissed her with a surprising amount of skill at this point. Then suddenly, she was flipped onto her hands and knees and Jackass resumed the fast pace, a digging her blunt nails into her hips. Okay so maybe only the second worst jobs...

She felt a hand grab her chin and neck, tilting her head back so Jackass could lick along her ear. The feeling caused White to bite her lip and groan. The firm weight of Jackass pressed against her back was doing nothing to help her calm down, neither was the android's subtle grunts.

“You’re gonna be sore once we’re through.” Jackass breathed against her ear and White could feel her smirk before biting her shoulder again. The slight pain added to the mix of sensation and White moaned even louder than before. 

The hand from her throat moved upwards and brushed against her kiss swollen lips. Without thinking, White took two of the fingers into her mouth and ran her tongue over them. The faint taste of gunpowder washed over her taste buds. White’s lust fog brain didn’t even register what she doing until Jackass pointed it out.

“Keep doing that, I like it when you use your mouth.” White was half tempted to tell her to shut up, but didn’t have the heart when she could hear how hoarse the other’s voice had become. Instead she just continued her efforts around the digits in her mouth. 

White finished faster than she expected this time and accidentally bit on to Jackass’s fingers. Either her hands were too work worn to notice or she didn’t care, but Jackass didn’t even mention the small cuts she had just created. She tried to mumble a half hearted apology but it just came out gargled by her fingers and by her own loud noises.

Jackass’s grip tightened on her hip and she felt her push forward as hard as she possibly could as she came again. Some of the thick goo slid down her inner thigh as she almost sobbed a moan in response. She rocked her hips to try and extend her orgasm, the rough motion left White gasping against the headboard. 

Finally, it seemed like that was enough for the pyrotechnic android as she slumped against White, her sticky forehead touching her bitten shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Until White couldn’t support her own body anymore and they both fell to the bed in a boneless pile.

White was too tired to care as she laid face down against the sheets, her damp hair annoyingly clinging to her face. She felt Jackass pull out of her and let out a soft noise at the sudden sensation. She was more sensitive now than usual, probably to be expected after cumming so many times. And from being fucked within an inch of her life. Jackass was kind enough to flip her on her back and they laid next to each other. 

After a few quiet moments, White looked down in between her legs and saw a mess of goo staining the sheets beneath her. She noticed how it clung to her skin as it slid down towards the sheets. Purely out of curiosity, she touched three of her own fingers into the white liquid and brought it up to her face. 

She spread her fingers to get a better look at it as it oozed down her hand and wrist. The sticky liquid had a somewhat translucent quality to it, more when it was stretched out than when it was piled together. She watched how it slowly made its way into the palm of her hand and pooled there. In her tired haze, she brings one of her fingers to her mouth and samples the substance on her tongue. Jackass is practically burning holes into her with how hard she’s staring.

The feeling was familiar as Jackass had cum in her mouth on multiple occasions before. But she always swallowed before getting any chance to mess with the liquid. It felt sticky in her mouth and she moved it around with her tongue before swallowing. She licked the palm of her hand to clean off the small portion there. Once that was gone, White reached down again and carefully dipped her fingers inside herself for a larger amount of it. Again she wanted to feel the slightly bitter liquid in her mouth.

The taste is stronger this time and it feels thicker in her mouth. It weighed down on her tongue as she swirled the appendage around her finger to gather more of it. She pulled her hand away, only for some of the cum to drip over at the edge of her mouth. Right before she could even dart out her tongue to clean it up, Jackass grabbed her wrist and leaned forward in one quick motion. She licked up the goo from her face and smirked at the surprised look gives her. Was the device still on?

Looking in between her messy thighs, Jackass can’t help but smirk. Jackass thought of something else they could do. Jackass definitely wasn't done with her, proven when she aggressively kisses White. She wastes no time and quickly kisses down her body, leaving some bite marks her and there until before reaching her spread legs. Jackass grabs onto her thick thighs and pushes them up so she can get in the best position to eat her out. White lets out a yelp of surprise at the embarrassing position and can only process what’s happening at the last second.

“Wait that’s-“ White spoke up to try and stop the dirty android before she got even dirtier. That proved to be a futile effort when her tongue touched her sensitive pussy and lapped at the thick substance. She gripped onto the sheet and tried to not look at what was going on in between her legs, but that also proved to be useless.

She watched as Jackass eagerly licked up the cum dripping out of her as it got on her face. Her body twitched in response to the sight and White knew it was pointless to try and stop the filthy android. And she’d be lying if she said that this wasn’t enjoyable.

Jackass didn’t mind the thick goo getting into her mouth and on her face, it was her own mess why the hell should she care? It seemed like the more she swallowed, the more there was inside of White. Damn had she really cum this much inside of her? The answer was yes and it was totally worth it.

She continued to eat out White and watched as she trembled from the sensations that she was providing. Her hypersensitive body was having trouble dealing her tongue as it dove inside of her and she got another mouthful of cum. The acidic and salty taste was different from how White tasted normally, but it wasn’t that bad. The slimy, almost jelly like texture was a bit more to get used too. But with how much there was, that wasn’t an issue. After awhile it was actually enjoyable.

White clawed at the sheets as the fire pooled in her lower stomach. She felt like her body was going to snap as she tried to tighten her thighs around Jackass’s head, only for the other to spread her legs even further apart. She came with a strangled cry and Jackass lazily lapped at her juices as she came down from her high.

She had another great idea of something to try, but she made sure to prepare herself for a scolding if White wasn’t into it. Jackass made sure to get a good mouthful of the cum before crawling up and kissing White. The blonde android make a shocked noise when she felt some of the same thick liquid from between her legs enter her mouth. But it didn’t bother her as much as she expected, maybe she was just too tired or Jackass was starting to rub off on her.

She kissed back and allowed Jackass to slip both her tongue and their shared fluids into her mouth. They kissed languidly and felt the combined textures of their cum. It was more watery than before and slightly sweeter, but it still was very thick and heavy on their tongues. It gradually disappeared as the swallowed it and soon they were kissing each other as usual. 

Jackass pulled back and smirked as White smiled back. That was before Jackass pushed her hips forward to show that they weren’t done.


	2. Round 2

White ended up bent over the edge of the bed with Jackass pounding away at her. Her thumbs dug into the dimples in her lower back. The wet slapping noise began and White pressed the side of her face against the sweat soaked sheets. How was Jackass still going after earlier?

Jackass reached forward and grab her long, blonde locks, twirling it around her hand and tugging her head backwards. The motion bared her throat for Jackass’s teeth as she left a multitude of love bites across her once unmarked skin. White moaned in time with her lovers rough thrusts and felt hot all over again. That damned device was going to be the death of her.

“Jackass! C-calm down.” She tried to sound firm but it was difficult as her voice cracked and she moaned immediately afterwards. She could hear Jackass chuckle under breath as her hips picked up the pace. They smacked into White’s plush bottom and the force caused her to rock forward. Jackass used her own legs to help spread White’s and pushed deeper inside of her. White could tell how close she was by how hard Jackass had began to breathe. 

Out of her peripheral vision, she could see the concentrated look on her face and her furrowed eyebrows as she got closer. The next moment she could feel Jackass cum inside of her, but her movements were different than normal. Jackass pulled out halfway through her oragsm and sticky goo spattered across her lower back and ass. 

She was about to say something when Jackass’s hips snapped forward again and fully hilted herself inside of White. A choked noise that was somewhere between a moan and a gasp ripped its way out of white’s throat as she straightened her spine against Jackass. She reached behind her and gripped onto the back of her head, weaving her fingers in the sweaty dark locks. 

Jackass in return, wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her close. The lack of distance between them, caused the goo from before to stick to both of their skin. Jackass kissed along her jawline and behind her ear, huffing out hot bursts of air that disturbed her already messed up hair. If there was any cum in her hair, she was going to have to kill Jackass. Luckily it seemed like the explosive android head thought about that and made sure that the substance had only landed on her skin.

White’s body tensed as she approached her end yet again, the rolling waves of pleasure washing over her were making her feel weak. As she came, Jackass groaned in her ear and came a few more thrusts before cumming herself.

“God White.” She breathed out as she emptied another load inside of her, the goo leaked out and stained both of their thighs. They stay there for a moment, White was trying not to pass out right that second. Jackass seemed to have a endless amount of energy, she slid out of White and let her sit back on her knees. Her eyes raked over her cum covered backside and felt the urge to lick it off of her. But that would have to wait. She stood up on her legs that were beginning to get sore and walked around tot heside of White.

White looked up at her with a tired and confused expression. Jackass smiled before gripping her dick in her hand and touched the top of white’s head with her free hand. She got the message quickly and replaced the hold on Jackass penis with her own. She sat up a bit straighter on her knees and readied herself. She slowly started to stroke up and down the shaft, using the cum as a makeshift lubricant to help her hand slid. Jackass closed her eyes and groaned, pushing her hips forward into her hand for more friction.

White’s eyes traveled up from her goo covered hand towards Jackass’s face. Along the way, she noticed that her stomach was also covered in the thick, creamy substance. She leaned up for a moment and licked off some of it, enjoying the sensation of it on her tongue. Jackass actually jolted i surprise at the new sensation, her eyes snapping open to see what she was doing. She tried to get as much of the cum off of her stomach but couldn’t reach all of it. Instead she decided that she was ready to put her mouth to better use.

Jackass watched with half lidded eyes as she pressed a kiss to the tip before opening her mouth and licking a long line from the base to tip. White got another taste of the thick liquid and was wondering how much more there was going to be. A shiver ran through Jackass and she gently pushed on the back of White’s head to encourage her to continue. She lapped up some of the extra liquid before opening her mouth and take just part of her dick into her mouth. JAckass let out a huff of air through her nose and felt her tongue lick her as she was further developed in White’s mouth. 

While she enjoyed the slow pace that White had set as she bobbed her head back and forth, Jackass was too worked up for slow to work. She pushed faster into White’s mouth, making sure she wasn’t hurting her, and pushed a bit harder on her head. Further cause the pace to quicken. Jackass let out a soft groan at the wet heat that surrounded her and was finding herself about to finish soon.

She tightened her stomach, trying to prolong the inevitable for as long as she could. Jackass knew it was a losing battle, especially since she gave no attempt in trying to slow down. White understood she was close and redoubled her efforts, sucking harder on her than. As she approached the edge, her nerves felt like they were being lit on fire. With a groan, she came inside of White’s mouth, her hips jutting forward before she pulled away and thick strands of cum landed on White’s chest and chin. 

The sight of White with a daze look on cum covered face, her mouth full made her want more. White felt the large mouthful of goo in her mouth with her tongue and slowly swallowed it bit by bit, making sure to watch Jackass’s reaction as she did so. The fire in her eyes let White know that she planned to keep going. This time Jackass grabbed her hands again and motioned for her to stroke her again. White was a bit surprised but didn’t question it when Jackass started to aggressively thrust into her hands. 

After just finishing, Jackass was more sensitive and it didn’t take long at all for her to approach her climax yet again. She grunted and made eye contact with White as she stared at her with rapt attention. Jackass’s gaze looked hungry as she stared into her eyes.

“Open your mouth.” She growled and White instinctively did as she was told. With the sight of White with her open mouth, waiting for her, it was easy for her to let go and finish. She came with her name on her lips and closed her eyes out of the sheer intensity of it. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she had thoroughly covered White’s face with the sticky substance. One of her eyes was closed, to make sure she didn’t get any it it. 

Jackass chuckled softly before leaning down and helping White onto the bed. She collapsed against the sheets and Jackass took in how absolutely wrecked White looked. Her lips were swollen from use, from her head to tow she was covered in cum and some was leaking out of from between her thighs, her body looked like jelly as she refused to move. Jackass smirked before gripping the back of White’s head and kissing her, some o the liquid getting into their mouths.

“You made a mess, no more using the device.” White scolded after they had separated. Jackass had on a devious smile as she crawled down the bed so she could bring up the device.

“Oh don’t worry, it’s been off for the most part.” She said nonchalantly and it took white a moment to realize what she was saying. 

“What do you mean the device wasn’t on?!” White asked the smirking Jackass, who just shrugged in response.

“It stops working after a certain amount of time.” She explained simply before lowering her mouth to White’s face and licking the cum off of her face, allowing her open her eye. She kissed her again and settled between the blonde androids thighs, grinding her dick against her as she did so. White gasped into the kiss and was shocked that even after the new information, Jackass was still in the mood to continue. She could barely raise her arms, let allow move enough to have sex.

Jackass however, had no problem with pushing inside of her and thrusting in a more normal pace. White was glad they weren't going as rough as before, not knowing if she could handle it at the moment. Instead Jackass kept their lips locked together as she kept a steady pace as she fucked White. She moaned softly against her lips and willed one of her arms to wrap around her shoulders. White still knew that with how hypersensitive and sore she was, she wasn’t going to last as long as they normally do or even as long as before.

So instead she simply laid back and let Jackass take care of her, enjoying the ride before she came crashing down. It came soon for both of them as they approached their peaks at the same time, White practically screamed as she came and felt Jackass fill her. For a few moments after, she needed to remember how breathing works. Jackass sat back and crawled down the bed, with another look on her face that said she had gotten another idea.

Jackss lowered her head to White’s thigh and licked off the thick cum. White would’ve put up more of a fight to talk about how they had just fucked like rabbits but she was tired and Jackass’s mouth felt good. She allowed the grungy android to lick off the remnants of what they had just done. 

It was an interesting sensation to have the thick substance be replaced by the textured surface of her tongue. It trailed all over skin, quickly cleaning off all of the goo. Except in between her legs, because even Jackass knew that she was too tired to keep going. Jackass was enjoying being able to lick White all over and the extra salty taste that her sweat added to the cum.

Eventually she made her way up from her thighs to her stomach than to her chest and neck and finally after she finished cleaning up her face, she placed a messy kiss against her lips and shared a small mouthful of the gooey liquid between their mouths. White lazily kissed back and felt her head become cloudy as the thought of sleeping become better and better. She pulled away, a line of saliva and cum connecting their lips before she laid back on the bed and decided that she could punish Jackass tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anemone walked into the room that the YorHa commander was staying in, she was greeted by the sight of said commander being fucked senseless by her own soldier Jackass. She left immediately.


End file.
